One Day at Rittenhouse
by Gwendoly2
Summary: When Dylan has to Deal with Araya having sex with a little suprise that dylan doesn't know if he can handle
1. Chapter 1

One Morning At Rittenhouse

Lu: Hey Dylan.

Dylan: Hi Lu .

Lu: Did I spook you?

Dylan: No I just have a lot on my mind.

Lu: anything you want to talk about?

Dylan: I saw Araya kissing in the hallway with a candy stripper

I can't deal with her and sex I could get him fired.

Lu: It won't work take it from someone that gave birth at sixteen if she wants to have sex she will find it.

Dylan: I hope not!

Later that Day Lu saw Araya

Lu: Hey Araya wait up

Araya: Hi Lu

Lu: Araya we need to talk later

Araya: What about sex did my dad put you up to this

Lu: Yes he is worried about you

Araya: What I do is none of his business

Lu: He doesn't want you to be like me give birth at sixteen

Araya: Do you think I am that stupid? I will have sex when I want he can't stop me


	2. Araya's Talk with Lu

_Araya walks in to Lu's office_

Lu: Hey Araya what do you need?

Araya: I wanted you to do something for me and I don't Dad to know.

Lu: Sure, what can I do for you?

Araya: I wanted to know if you could give me a pregnancy test.

Lu: Sure Araya I will do that for you and I will also check you for any STD's or diseases

you know your dad is going to kill me if he finds out.

Araya: I know why do you think I came to you and didn't tell Lana, and didn't ask Peter.

Lu: Peter would help you.

Araya: I know it's just I wanted to come to someone who had been through it before and I figured that you wouldn't mind helping me.

Lu: No I wouldn't mind at all now come here have a seat and roll up your sleeve

Araya: When you get the results will you find me but if you put it under my name then Lana will give it to my dad.

Lu: No they wont because I can tell them that I want it delivered to my box or to me personally

Araya: Thanks, Lu.

_Araya and Lu walk out of Lu's Office as Dylan walks out of his office._

Dylan: Hey Lu what was Araya doing in your office.

Lu: She wanted somebody to talk to.

Dylan: What did y'all talk about?

Lu: I can't tell you its doctor patient privacy.

Dylan: So she's my daughter ok I will leave it be.

_Up in the lab_

Lu: Hey Tommy when you do this test would you put this in my box or hand it personally to me

Tommy: I will try

Lu: just what ever you do make sure that Dr. West doesn't get his hands on it

Tommy: I will

Lu walks back down to the clinic to find two surprise lana meets her along the way

Lana: Hey Lu you have some people that want to see you.

Lu: What did I do now?

Lana: No these are good people.

Marc: Hey Dylan How is my mom treating you still a pain?

Dylan: The same hey Jonas and who might this be?

Marc: This is Isabel Santana my mom's grandmother.

_Lu walks up and sees Jonas with Marc and Isabel_

Lu: Dylan are you bugging my grandma and my son?

Dylan: No I just wanted to know who the person was now I know.

Isabel: you look like you did when you were sixteen and pregnant with Marc.

Tommy: Dr.Delgado I got the labs back.

Lu: Thanks Tommy ah man.

Dylan: What's a matter?

Lu walked over to marc and whispered in his ear

Lu: hey Marc come here go find Araya and tell her I got them back.

Marc: ok mom.


	3. Araya's results

Lu: Isabel I thought you couldn't fly.

Jonas: Marc told me that you might like to see your grandma so I asked him where did she live and I told him to come with me so that when I picked her up she would recognize him.

Isabel: Yes it was a lovely surprise when I saw marc I asked where you were and he told me he was with his step dad and Luisa why didn't you tell me that you married a well mannered millionaire or that you were pregnant.

Kayla: hey Lu I found her.

Lu: Where?

Kayla: I sent her to Marc he is with her now

Lu: that would be good since he was in that situation kinda of and Kayla I would like you to meet my grandma more like my mom thou this is Isabel.

Kayla: you have raised a great woman here.

Isabel: thanks Luisa is this all yours?

Lu: Dylan and I share this floor we have two practices.

_Marc come walking up_

Marc: Hey mom Araya wants to talk to you she said if you are busy she'll talk to you later

Lu: I will be there in a moment sorry guys I have to cut this short but someone is waiting and Jo remember to be ready by the time I get home.

Marc: where do you two think you are going?

Jonas: I have a banquet to attend and your mom is my date

_Lu heads to talk to Araya_

Lu: Hey Araya I got your tests back you have no STDs or diseases, but you are pregnant.

Araya: shit I am going to kill the son of a bitch

Lu: Araya either you or I or both of us are going to have to tell your dad.

Araya: you can tell him, he is going to freak when he finds out.

Lu: how about both of us tell him I been through this and Marc went somewhat through it

_Lu went on a hunt for Dr. West_

Lu: Hey Lana where did Dylan go?

Lana: Kid I think I just saw him head down to the ER

Lu: When you see him tell him I would like to speak to him

Lana: Hey Lu is looking for you

_As Dylan walks in to Lu's office he sees Araya_ _crying _

Dylan: Hey Lu, Lana said you wanted to see me

Araya: I'm sorry

Lu: Dylan before I tell you ,you have to stay calm Araya is pregnant.

Dylan: What, how, with, who Araya come back here

_Araya storms out of Lu's office with Dylan chasing her and Lu chasing after him_

Lu: Dylan wait up if you chase her she will run let me see if I can find her and talk to her

Dylan: give it your best shot I trust you Lu

_Down the Hall_

Lu: Araya do you mind if I sit and talk for a moment

Araya: No it is just a lot to take in you know Dylan took me in and he didn't even know me now he is going to take in my child too.

Lu: You know that you have options thou you can have an abortion, or give it up for an adoption, or keep it like I did.

Araya: I know but you are different look at you you're a doctor.

Lu: before I was a doctor I was a teenage mom and I know someone you can ask about that.

Araya: who?

Lu: my Grandma Isabel she could tell you I wasn't ready for Marc at all .

Araya: Oh!


	4. Finding a Solution

_Araya sees Isabel siting and waiting on Jonas to finishing talking_

Araya: Excuse me Isabel I wanted to know how did you take it when Lu told you she was pregnant?

Isabel: I was in shock and mad and I told that it was up to her and if she wanted to keep it I would help her.

Araya: because I met my dad only about 4 months ago so I don't know what to do and Lu told at first she didn't know what to do but than she wanted to keep marc.

Isabel: Just give your dad some time Araya you don't know he is going to do I have to go I'm sorry.

Araya sees Lu walking to her office 

Araya: Thank you Isabel, Hey Lu.

Lu: Yeah Araya.

Araya: I see where you get your big heart and how you can get through to anyone.

Lu: Where do you see that?

Araya: your grandma she is an awesome person

Lu: I know Hey Lana Have you seen Dylan?

Lana: Kid I think he's in his office thinking

Lu taps on Dylan's office door Dylan: Lu come in what would you do if you were in my position 

Lu: Dylan I kind of was in your position just let her live her life and stand there and support her if you knew about Araya what would you have done?

Dylan: I would have quit med. school but you're right I guess

Lu: Dylan West agreeing that I'm right!


	5. Araya's Decision

Dylan: yes don't get in the habit of it.

Lu: just let her know that you are there for her and let her make the decision and support her decision even if you think there is a better one.

Dylan: ok I guess I will listen to you since you have been through this before.

_Lu walked out of Dylan's office _

Araya: Hey Lu I have decided to Keep the baby and be responsible enough to take care of it but do you think I am making the right decision?

Lu: Only you can decide that but also talk to your dad and see what he thinks

_Araya walks into Dylan's office_

Araya: Hey dad, I have decided to keep the baby and be responsible for my actions but do you think I am making the right decision?

Dylan: Araya its not up to me its up to you and what ever you pick I will support you.


End file.
